


Of Duty and Mates

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: CW Network RPF, Music RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Soldier Jensen, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt<br/>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/73425.html?thread=25594833#t25594833<br/>from kink meme</p>
<p>Soldier Jensen and Co. get turned into Omegas and meet a pack of Alphas lead by Jared and Co., things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt and started writing right away at ass o'clock in the morning and posted so I could get it all done right away. Not beted so all mistakes are mine. Please comment and tell me how I did and what you thought.

**2008**

 

Jared stood next to his father and uncle, his mother and aunt sitting in chairs in front of them as pack members walked by words of condolences for his uncle and aunt, words of congratulations for him and his father and mother. Jared had been named heir and future Alpha of the pack just this morning after the order to stop looking for his cousin was given declaring the other Alpha and his former rival for pack leader forsaken. Derek, Jared’s cousin had grown up with him, the two of them friends by virtue of blood and status and rivals for future pack Alpha consideration. But Derek had disappeared five months ago during the full moon and hadn’t been seen since. A search had been lead but there had been no trace of him and now the search had officially ended. Jared was sad at the thought of never seeing his cousin again, something inside him knowing the truth of it. He was glad to have the status of future pack Alpha but he never wanted to get it this way. He vowed to himself that someday he would find out the truth, get answers for himself as well as his uncle and aunt. But for now he had to get through the day and would soon start his training to prepare him for his role as leader. Most of the pack members had been by but a few were left and he just wished for the end of the day. His new life would begin after today and there was much to do, he looked forward to it.

 

**********

 

Jensen just turned eighteen and he will be graduating high school in two months. He has to get out of this tiny Podunk of a town. He loves his family but he needs to get away, to do something with his life, to be somebody. That is why he had played hooky today from school and gone to the next town to sign up for the marines at the local recruiting office. It would get him away from here, give him a higher education and let him see the world. Sure he would have to work hard for it, being a marine wouldn’t be a walk in the park. He may even get to see some combat action somewhere but he could live with that. He didn’t know what the future would hold for him but it sure as hell wasn’t going to be anything in this town. The recruiter had signed him up and he had had a quick physical in the back and set up an appointment for a complete look over and psych evaluation later before he finished high school. He was sure he would pass, while not vain about his looks he did keep in shape. Being good looking and in shape covered the fact that he was smart, and people over looked that thinking of the jock stereo type. He liked to prove people wrong and surprise them. It might work for him with the marines too he would just have to see.

 

 

**2009**

 

Jared was beginning his year of easing into pack Alpha, as he would work alongside his father. He had learned much over the last year mostly behind the scenes of pack life. Now his year of working right in the thick of it was beginning. He would be out in the field as it were learning the ways to put last year’s learning into practice. His parents were very proud of him and he was gaining much respect from his fellow pack members. His attitude had begun to mellow from his teenage youth and he was becoming a mature adult. Not to say that sometimes he still didn’t do things that seemed childish but they were less and less. After this year was over he would take a brief tour of the surrounding territories and packs to introduce himself formally. Then when he returned home his father would step down and he would succeed as pack Alpha. His friend Chris had been picked last month to be his second and advisor and he liked the idea of having his friend with him. Someday he would have a mate as well but that was too far off to think about. Right now he was all about his future pack, a mate he could worry about later.

 

**********

 

Jensen had finally done it, he’d passed basic training with flying colors. It was hard work and at times it had strained him both physically and mentally but he had never given up. He was not the kind of person to give up, he fought for what he believed in and wanted. Now he was graduating with honors and would get his first station assignment. It had been a surprise when he had entered boot camp and seen his friend Steve there. Apparently they had had the same ideas about getting out of town. They had leaned on each other throughout training and had helped each other get through. He hoped that they would be stationed together, it would be nice to be around a familiar face. They had both excelled at firearms and hand to hand combat training. Steve had also done well in linguistics and he had showed strength in strategic tactics. Together they were quite the pair and he looked forward to the future and a long career.

 

**2010**

 

Jared was excited and annoyed his mood shifting between the two and driving his friend Chris crazy. He had returned from his tour of the neighboring packs and tomorrow he would succeed his father as pack Alpha. This he was excited about, the long and pompous ceremony that would have to take place for it was what annoyed him. It would be an all-day event followed by a running of the pack during the full moon. Blood hummed wild in his veins at the thought of running with the pack, him leading as they would hunt and celebrate. There would be much to do after but for the night he would be free to let out the primal wolf within him. Jared’s wolf was huge and strong just as he was in human form and it made him and his pack proud. He would be a good leader he knew he could be, with Chris and his father to help him if he needed. He was already starting to get pack member coming to him for advice and to settle minor problems. Also some had come forward with an interest in him that his mother would love to get into. She would be on his case about finding a mate in the following weeks he was sure but he wanted to wait a while. As much as having a mate would be nice he wanted to settle into his new position first. He had time for a mate later and something deep in him told him to wait and he would trust and follow his instincts.

 

**********

 

Jensen was excited; he had the letter of acceptance to a newly formed elite black ops group of marines. He and Steve had been posted to the same station and were often paired for training exercises and drills. He hadn’t really seen combat but he had been close and his skills had come in handy. His actions were watched and he had been praised and even promoted. Two years of hard work had paid off and he was a Corporal already. Steve was on his way to becoming a Sergeant though as he did wonders with his linguistics. He had met with a captain who had been looking for marines with good records to try out for a new program. He and Steve had both been brought to the project leader’s attention and both had applied. He had bet Steve was a shoe in but he was so damned happy to get a letter of his own. He and Steve were to report to the projects coordinator in a week and be taken for new training with the rest of the candidates that had been selected from various military branches. His captain had given him a weekend pass and he planned to celebrate as there wouldn’t be much time for rest on his new assignment. But the future looked bright and the only way to go was up he could feel it and looked forward to it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2011**

 

Jared had a very tough choice to make and debating with Chris about it hadn’t helped much in making the decision. The past winter had been harsh and his pack had lost five members. An older couple, two Omegas and one baby. His pack had been struggling with a low number of Omegas over the past couple of years and now their numbers were dangerously low. Betas could have kids but Omegas could do it faster and produce more. Omegas were weak and had to be taken care of, they were to be protected. Not many Omegas were born naturally and turning a human would make them Omega as their bodies were too weak to handle being anything else. But turning a human was hard and most died so it had been forbidden without pack Alpha permission. With few Omegas left their pack would shrink and they needed to keep the numbers up to be strong. But they would also need new blood to keep the families from becoming too close and problems arising. An answer had seemed to come in the form of a human named Jeffery Dean Morgan, JD Morgan for short. The man was a thug but he knew about werewolves and although flippant about their problems smart enough to try and offer a deal. JD was rising up in the drug business and had a researcher and chemist mixing designer drugs. But he needed a place to hide out and make his product. He had proposed that he take up location on the edges of the packs territory for his shop. For the land he needed and the wolves to protect it he would allow Jared’s doctor and scientist access to his equipment and materials. They could make a drug to ease the way for humans to withstand a turning and thus make Omegas easier to acquire. It was promising, they needed the Omegas and a drug to make the humans body accept the turning would go a long way to helping. But the cost of working with someone like JD Morgan, allowing him and his people onto their territory didn’t sit well with him. He got the feeling that what JD Morgan had suggested about the drugs for weres wasn’t something that had come out of thin air. And that had been a disturbing thought. JD Morgan had promised equal time in the lab for both his men and Jared’s and that his drug wouldn’t affect weres. Jared had also consulted with his father and Michael, his guard leader and Misha, his packs doctor. Was he prepared to risk his reputation and land to a thug on the gamble that what they could possibly gain for their future in Omega survival? He held several talks with Chris and his father before stowing some of his pride and making a contract with JD Morgan. It was a risk but his duty to his packs survival pushed him to make the deal. He hoped all would turn out well as he prepared for the next year and a potentially brighter future for his pack.

 

**********

 

Jensen’s year had been hell and he was glad he had survived it, it felt like coming out of the pit when his training had finally been called finished. He had been so excited to start his special ops training but now we wasn’t so sure, so much had changed. He and the other participants had been shipped out to the middle of nowhere and cut off for the year of training. First there had been assessments and a few people had gone home till the core recruits had been left. They had a very strict routine that had included physical and mental training and a shit ton of doctors visits. Thank god for the doctors because the training and the environment takes its toll. But the end of the year only half of them are left. Most couldn’t handle it and were sent away, which for some reason seems like a lie to Jensen but he doesn’t look too hard at it. The reason he didn’t was because some of the guys died and he almost did too, but he pulled through. Steve is still with him as well thank goodness. They had helped each other through the tough times and made some new friends in the process. In the end he is now a Sergeant which is good considering all the work that went into it in so little time and Steve is a Staff Sergeant. Part of Jensen’s group is Corporal Tom and Lance Corporal Chad. Tom he gets, Chad is another story all together and he has no idea how the man get here but he is kind glad he is as Chad brings relief to the group. He is different now than he was a year ago, stronger, faster, more aware and more focused. Whatever his future holds he doesn’t think it can be any worse than the past year. He and his group are on a blessed break before they have their first mission. His commanding offices want to ease them in with little things first to see how the group and their improvements work. He will just be glad to get away from here for a while. He needs some drinks and some fun time with someone besides his hand. An odd part of the after effects of training that he and his group don’t talk about is an upturn in their libidos for brief times. He doesn’t question it too much as he has been stuck with a bunch of testosterone headed guys for the past few years and very few passes into any town for some friendlier company. He plans to enjoy this break very much and make the most of it.

 

 

**2012**

 

Jared is angry and he only has himself to blame, well okay mostly himself but there is JD Morgan as well. For the past year the man has been occupying a tiny bit of land at the very edge of his pack territory. JD Morgan’s business has boomed, his designer drugs are big on the street and he has been making various drugs to try and keep off the laws radar. But the fact that all the drugs are designer and therefore higher quality from the average thugs has done the attention drawing. Progress on the drugs for Omega were transformation on the other hand is slow but there is progress. If the drugs made by JD Morgan hadn’t gained so much attention they could have had more time to work on the Omega drug. As it is he has had to step up security around the lab and has had Misha and his little crew working overtime on the Omega drug. He wants it done and to get rid of JD Morgan. For the part of the past year he had dated Genevieve a beta. But with the Omega drug making progress the thought of having an Omega coupled with the tension between his and Genevieve’s personalities kept them from mating. Genevieve while strong could be cruel at times and was manipulative. He wanted someone who could be with him, fair and logical for the packs future. He considered setting Genevieve on JD Morgan when their business was done but there was no real weight behind it. Over the past year as well the thought of the easy way JD Morgan had suggested to manipulate drugs in favor of werewolves nagged at his mind. There was something else to it, something that the human wasn’t saying and it had been at the back of his mind making him uneasy at times. He had tried to question the man or pull some information from him. He hadn’t been very successful but he had gained the knowledge that the government was aware of werewolves and very interested. So far werewolves had been able to keep hidden and if there was threat of being found would die for duty to protect pack secrets. That played into his mind as he replayed the news he had learned of the law looking for JD Morgan’s lab and that they might be getting close to Jared’s territory. That would never do and he would tell JD Morgan this over a dinner meeting. While he had dinner with JD Morgan, Michael and Misha would be breaking into his office and looking over his things for any answers. He would also demand more time for the Omega drug as JD Morgan had brought unwanted attention to his territory. He was sure the man would fold to him and if not he could always impress upon him why it would be a good idea not to play with wolves.

 

**********

 

Jensen is relieved that he and his team will finally get a break. This past year has been packed with missions that just keep getting harder and never stop. At first getting back into the swing of things had been hard and awkward. His body had changed and it was difficult at first to apply those changes to his old habit routines. But after a few easy missions he and the team had acclimated and now they were the top go to group for all things special ops. Their commanding offices had praised them as they had been praised by those higher up the command chain. There was talk of training more of them until an accident at the main base had pretty much destroyed it. He and his team had been recalled for a bit and a heavy round of testing had followed. But they were cleared and re-entered the field. This down time was greatly needed because when they got back they had a hard mission ahead. Some big wig had given money for this ops group to be set up and was calling in a favor. So far what he knew was that big city streets were being flooded with a new group of drugs. These new drugs were highly addictive, caused havoc on the people who over used it and was everywhere. The dugs needed to be traced and the dealers and makers stopped. Progress so far was dealers being arrested and pressed for who and where they got the drugs. The maker and distributer was home grown in the USA making it their problem. Rumor had passed through that the factory making the drugs was some place in the woods and that was why no one could find it. Well the air force had narrowed down the area and he and his team would be sent in to look around. If they found anything an attack plan would be set up and action taken. Jensen was okay with this for several reasons some being that it was a good thing and if not stopped who knows how far it could go and he still had family out there among everyone else. He hadn’t spoken to them beside telling them he was alive and doing fine in two years and he would hate for anything to happen to them. His little sister was at an age where teens experimented and peer pressure was high and he would hate to think if she got hold of these drugs somehow. Lastly the hunting in the woods for the bad guy and his lair would be good for his senses. Over the year he and his team had developed a slight restlessness for something they couldn’t put a name too. Maybe this would calm their spirits and let them have some inner peace.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**2013-Now**

 

Jared is actually surprised by the attack on the lab and he and his pack had to scramble to fight off the threat. He had been aware that the law was closing in but he didn’t know how close they were. The locals had made a distraction by looking in the opposite direction and they had been attacked the night after. Smoke, flash bang grenades and flairs had overwhelmed the packs senses at first but he, Chris and Michael’s security team had gotten the upper hand after the first wave of attackers. The men coming at them were good but not good enough, not for werewolves. They had killed a few, some had fled but they had taken some captive as well for questions and information and possible trade. JD Morgan had to be dealt with and Jared had killed him in a very messy manner. Misha and his team had secured his files and notes and taken as much of the materials as they could use before burning the lab down with the corpses of the attackers and JD Morgan inside. Jared had ordered the prisoners taken back to the main pack lands with them. Once back in the heart of their lands their four captive attackers were stripped of their gear and weapons, hosed off and tossed into two holding cells.

The full moon was two days off and he needed his pack to calm down before the attackers were interrogated or violence might ensue. Also it made him smile to think of the attackers being wet, cold, hungry and cluelessly stewing about what might happen to them. He would return for them tomorrow night and he and Chris could set about getting answers. For now he and the pack would hunker down and ride out the rest of the night and the following day. Scouts would be sent out from time to time to see what would happen to the burned lab. Making sure everyone was secure and knew what to do for the next day was his priority right now and he made the rounds reassuring his pack and answering questions as best he could. For the next twenty-four hours he, Chris, Michael, Genevieve and a few other wolves kept up a rotating shift of watching, scouting and waiting. The law checked out the lab and after taking away body remains and evidence, pictures taken they left. They would not be back for a while and that was good news.

He didn’t get to their captives that night and waited until morning again to enter the building they were kept in. It was the night before the full moon and his wolf was restless and he thought of working some energy off man handling the captives a bit. He and Chris stepped inside the building closing the door behind them and making their way to the back where the holding cells were. They had to pass through a second set of doors to get to the cells but both stopped in their tracks as soon as they entered door closing behind them. The four captives were still in their cells but the room was filled with the scent of sweat, musk, and heat. Both he and Chris scented the air as the eyed their captives going from one face to another as they took in the unique odor of Omegas in heat. Every Omega had a different scent and they counted as they sniffed and looked. One, an average height short haired blonde pale man with blue eyes next to two, a tall tan man with black hair and blue eyes in one cell. Three another average height long haired blonde man with blue eyes next to four, a tall man with dirty blonde hair green eyes and freckles across pale skin. All four captives were Omegas and in heat and Jared was struck dumb for a second. How fortuitous was it that when they needed Omegas the most, had drawn attention to themselves by trying to fix the Omega problem that four of them were basically delivered to them on a silver platter? And strong Omegas too as they had been in on the attack. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face or the small laugh that made the Omegas tense.

“Well now this is the best damn belated Christmas present I’ve ever gotten” he breaks the silence.

 

**********

 

Jensen had had an uneasy feeling about the attack they had planned for the drug lab. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something about the whole thing made his insides turn and his mind race with worry. The attack had started off in their favor but had quickly gotten out of control. People were dying; his team stuck pretty close together to watch out for each other but around them was chaos. Chad had gone down first, someone tackling him to the ground and wailing on him. Tom had jumped to his defense and been cut off by someone else. But as they fought something changed, the men they were fighting changed. They seemed less men and more monster. He and Steve had made their way over to try and help before being jumped themselves. It was a bit of a jumble in his mind after that, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, senses going crazy. He fell completely into instinct fighting with all he had. He remembered teeth like in a nightmare coming at him while he was pinned down and had managed to get a knife up and nearly took the attackers head off if the man hadn’t moved back at the last second. Then he was hit in the head hard and dazed.

His mind became clear enough to recognize what was going on as he found himself tied up and being dragged into the woods, the lab burning behind him. Twisting a bit and nearly strangling himself from the hold on his shirt he was dragged by he saw Steve, Tom, and Chad in more or less the same shape as him. After a while he was stable enough to try and struggle and was hulled to his feet and forced to walk the rest of the way to where their captors wanted them. By the time they stopped in a little village like area he had no clue where he was or how he and his team would ever get back. The village was in the heart of the woods, its small compact buildings blending in with the trees and other surroundings. They were lead to a smaller building off to the far side and lined up against the wall. He thought for a brief moment that they were going to be executed. Instead he and his team were roughly searched for any weapons that they didn’t lose earlier and their heavy outer gear and wear were cut off till they had only t-shirts, pants and boots. He gasped as next he was hosed down with water before being marched inside the building. He was forced into a cell with Steve while Tom and Chad were placed in a cell next to his, then they were left alone.

They waited to see if anyone would come in before helping each other untie their hands and taking in their surroundings. Testing the bars on their cells got them nowhere and the cells and outer space was completely bare. They agreed to take turns taking watch until their captors came for them. They had agreed to Jensen’s plan of playing cool and scoping out any information they could if taken out for interrogation. Hope for the best but plan for the worst had been drilled into them and he made sure they remembered it. If they could get away with getting any material to escape or pick locks to take it but be careful not to get themselves too hurt. They had to plan to run if they were separated, one getting away to help could bring reinforcements, they couldn’t second guess themselves. When they were not collected by midday the next day Jensen had them up and practicing hand to hand combat maneuvers to keep sharp. Nothing to exhausting as they didn’t get any food or water and needed their strength and resumed taking watch that night again.

In the morning Jensen heard movement outside the buildering and a door opening. Tom had heard it and while Jensen got Steve up Tom got Chad up. They had lined up in the cells with enough space to hold up their arms before touching, Steve and Chad on the far ends him and Tom in the middle. Two men entered and stopped abruptly the door closing loudly behind them. Jensen recognized the men from the lab and the march here and guessed they were in charge. Both men were very fit and tan with brown hair and eyes but one was much taller than the other and the tall one had shortish hair while the others hung long. What made him nervous was that both men seemed to be sniffing the air. The two men looked them over like they might be prime steaks and they hadn’t eaten in days. He tensed and saw his team doing the same when the taller man smiled and even laughed making his stomach tighten in knots.

“Well now this is the best damn belated Christmas present I’ve ever gotten” the taller man practically sneers and he tightens his jaw to keep from saying something back. The man steps closer but he holds his ground fighting something inside him that wants to look away. Something about these men made him worry like he hadn’t before. He and his team had faced a lot of difficult situations and bad people but these men, they were something else. He waited for the men facing them to make the first move as it were, so he could assess the situation. The more he knew the better he could plan and they could fight. “Get Mike and Misha,” the man said without looking away from him “it seems the future is looking bright.” The shorter man behind the now obvious leader turned and left but not before taking a big breath like he would be saving whatever he smelled until he came back. He was on high alert as something in his mind clicked and he took smaller less obvious scents of the air. This caused the tall man to smile again and what skin was showing to twitch as if the muscles under it were rolling. A heavy musky scent grew in the air and for a second he thought of power, strength and freedom. He stopped sniffing the air and everyone was quiet and still and waiting as if any movement might shatter this reality and open the way into a place there was no coming back from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I am trying to give all my stories equal working time. I also posted earlier and someone pointed out that it was chopped up and I discovered some of the text missing so I am reposting, sorry to all who had to wait for the fix. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the kudos and comments! <3 you make my day.

Jared stood locked in a starting contest with the Omegas after he had sent Chris out to get Mike and Misha. The scent of their heat tickled his nose each time he inhaled but he couldn’t smell any Alpha, not even a lingering trace in the heat. All four Omegas were unclaimed at least sexually and he wondered where their maker was. They had to be turned Omegas as born Omegas would have learned submissiveness growing up in a pack or around an Alpha. Yet he didn’t see any signs of their turning bite or even mauling scratches. The turning bite must be in an intimate place such as an inner thigh for it not to be seen. The door behind him opened and three of the Omegas looked away to watch Chris bring in Mike and Misha but one never took his eyes off him. It was the tall one with the green eyes and he guessed this was the Omegas leader in lieu of an Alpha.

“Damn I own Gen half a deer” he hears Mike before he sees him as Mike steps closer to the cells holding the Omegas.

The blonde on the far end flinches but none of them move as Chris and Misha step up to his side. Misha has his head cocked to the side as he looks over the Omegas. Misha’s mannerisms may be odd but it does something for him and he gets his best thoughts in the oddest poses so he has learned to ignore it. His green eyed Omega is looking at Misha now having swept a glance at Mike and finding him a lesser threat for now. He gives the Omega high marks for being smart enough to see the real immediate threat. The long haired blonde and the black haired Omegas are taking turns watching him, Chris and Mike. The short haired blonde is looking at Misha and looks like he is ready to jump out of his skin. He knows that that Omega will be the weakest link even if he is strong for an Omega.

Misha must be thinking along the same lines as him as he turns to Mike. “Take that one” he looks at and nods towards the short haired blonde.

The black haired Omega gets close to his comrade and the other Omegas move towards the others cell. The green eyed one has the courage to growl as Mike and Chris step forward. Mike could take on the two Omegas but Chris may be needed to hold one back and they work well together.

The Omega target flinches when Mike opens the cell door but takes up a defensive position like his comrade. Chris follows Mike into the cell and leaves the door cracked open. If the Omegas somehow get past Mike and Christ he and Misha are still between them and the door.

As Mike and Chris advance the Omegas don’t  retreat but they seem nervous and when Mike reaches out the black haired one steps forward. They scuffle for a moment and any real fight is over before it can begin. To be fair no one stands up to an Alpha before the full moon and Omegas are weaker and subconsciously submit even with their training not to. With Mike holding the black haired one at bay Chris grabs the blonde getting his hands behind his back and walking him backwards out of the cell to keep him off balance. Mike lets go of the black haired one with a push forward as he backs out and closes the door.

“Take him to the clinic Misha” he directs, “Chris stay with them, Mike with me.” He knows that Misha can scare the Omega into doing what he wants and Chris’s muscle will just be the icing on the cake. The Omegas say nothing as their comrade is taken away but the black haired one moves closer to his remaining comrades. He watches as Mike leans against the wall on the side of the cell he was just in and starts at the black haired Omega. Mike has never mated despite being a little older than him but he is watching the black haired Omega with interest. He can see why Mike would be interested in the tall handsome Omega but his attention is drawn back to the green eyed leader.

He studies the green eyed Omega with renewed interest as his wolf perks up inside him. The green eyed Omega is just a few inches shorter than him but his shoulders and chest are almost as broad. His legs are slightly bowed and he finds it oddly to his liking. If the Omegas legs weren’t bowed would he be as tall as him? But then that would make him lose some of his appeal. The Omegas is smart and he can’t underestimate him but the Omega is also pretty, there is no other word then that.

He has no idea how long they stand in silence starting when he hears someone rushing in. It’s Chris and he barely has a second to register that before Chris pulls hard on his shirt sleeve making his lean over at a sharp angle.

“There is something you have to see right now with that blonde Omega” Chris’s voice is rushed but low in his ear.

He is let go and straightens before nodding “stay” he orders as he leaves without a second thought to the other Omegas. He doesn’t have to address Mike or Chris knowing that they will both follow the command. He hurries to the clinic at the other end of the village and notices that it hasn’t been that long since he had sent Misha out with the Omega. Something must be very wrong if Misha has found something concerning about the Omega this quickly. There is no one else in the clinic when he arrives and he heads into the back where the secure room is.

When he enters he sees that the Omega has his hands cuffed and an ankle attached to a chain bolted to the floor. Also the Omega is stark naked. Misha is by the door writing quickly on some forms and he waits for Misha to finish. He may be pack Alpha but he knows better to rush Misha even if he was summoned.

Misha finishes a line and looks up at him with a frown. “Notice anything” he waves a hand at the Omega before starting to write on a new line.

He hates it when Misha is cryptic but he turns his attention back to the Omega and gives him a longer look over. The Omega is in good shape and doesn’t appear to have any obvious deformities or wounds. Thanks to a mirror against the back wall he can see the Omega from behind and there isn’t anything obvious there either. Then it hits him and he jerks his gaze back to Misha who is looking at him again writing finished.

“No bite, slashes or other turning marks” he sounds as disbelieving as he feels and Misha nods.

“I want to see another to confirm my theory” Misha brokers no argument and he won’t. Misha sets down his chart and approaches the Omega who shrinks away from him. Misha gets the ankle cuff off and hands the Omega his pants back. The Omega puts them on quickly and cringes back knees bending ever so slightly as Misha grabs the handcuffs. “No trouble now” he orders the Omega and walks past him and out the door. He follows Misha and the Omega back to the hold where the others wait.

The other Omegas all step up to the front of their cells as he follows Misha and the Omega in. The green eyed one glares at him and the hair on his arm raises. His wolf sees a challenge in the defiant Omega and he knows which one he wants Misha to see next. Mike moves forward and opens the door to the cell they got the blonde Omega from and Misha takes off the cuffs before sending the Omega back in.

“This one” he points out the green eyed one as Misha turns to look into the cell. Misha hands him the handcuffs and Chis comes forward to help him. He knows he can take the green eyed Omega but it will take his focus so Chris will have to deal with the other.

The green eyed one is defiant as before not stepping back or letting his comrade get in the way instead they stand side by side. He advances and has to ward off a few blows before he catches one of the Omegas wrists. They twist about before he manages to get the other and spin the Omega to cuff the Omegas hands behind him. Chris is breathing a little hard and sniffing at the long haired blonde Omega he has pinned against the wall. He pushes his Omega out and Chris rushes to join him before the other Omega can react.

They are silent as he marches the Omega to the clinic Misha in the lead. The Omega struggles a bit but he can see that the Omega is taking in everything around him. Once inside the secure room and the Omega is secured by the ankle chain he lets the Omegas hands go.

“Take off your cloths” he orders and the Omega goes still and bears his teeth at him. “You can take them off or I can cut them off” he smiles at the Omega. After a moment of starting the Omega crouches down and takes off his boots and socks before standing up and taking off his shirt dropping it on his shoes. “All of them” he warns and the Omega takes a breath before pushing his pants and underwear down. He takes in the sight of the Omega and thinks perfect as his eyes roam over every inch he can see. Like his comrade there are no bites, scratches or other marks.

“Interesting” Misha’s voice interrupts his thoughts and he makes himself look away from the Omega. “It would appear as if our Omegas weren’t traditionally turned by an Alpha. Designing a most interesting mystery” Misha is being cryptic again.

If the Omegas weren’t made by an Alpha and they weren’t born Omega then how…and he gets a sinking feeling he knows. JD Morgan had had way too many insights into weres, his idea to make a drug to assist in transforming Omegas was handy and his tip off of the government being interested in weres all made sense. The government knew of weres and were interested in them because that had one, most likely an Alpha. The Alpha must have been alive at one point or was still alive but he would bet past tense. Thus the government had been experimenting and trying to make a were. The people used in the experiment had been soldiers as they were strong enough to survive a turning and the drugs could be explained away and soldier followed orders. The end result wasn’t bad either, an army of were super soldiers that could decimate any enemy. It was brilliant even if the Omegas they created couldn’t turn wolf like the Alpha they were stronger, faster, had better senses and could be very violent.

However the government must not have counted on their little experiments to run into real weres. The Omegas may have been taught to be strong by the military but they were no match for any Alpha. The Omegas wouldn’t know what they were even if the government told them they were werewolves which obviously they hadn’t. With no Alpha maker in the picture, no claims sexually on them and now his packs prisoners it was finders keepers and he intended to keep. His pack could use the new blood lines and he could get information out of the Omegas and possibly the government and maybe finish the Omega drug and make more Omegas for his pack. Lastly he could have the mate he wanted and waited for and his mother had been nagging him about. This Omega in fact would be perfect.

Misha had been watching him he knew and he didn’t care as he turned to lean on a counter.

“I want to do a full quick work up on all of them then you can have him” Misha didn’t bother to censor as what he was thinking. Misha seemed at times to be able to read minds and communication between them could be easy sometimes. He nodded and Misha picked up a fresh chart before gesturing to the half completed one on the counter. “I want that one, think of it as a services render kinda thing for all the work in the stupid lab and what I’m going to have to do in the future.”

He knew Misha was talking about the Omega drug and anything that would have to do with the Omegas and he wouldn’t deny his best doctor a mate. “He’s yours as soon as you finish the exams, I’m going to get Mike to help you if you need it I need to talk to my father and Chris.” There would be much to discuss about the new Omegas and what their creation meant.

“Of course I will wait for Mike then” Misha assured him and he left to head back to the holding cells. His wolf pushed at him as he walked further from the clinic and the Omega he would soon call his own.

 

**********

 

Jensen continues to stare and study the man who is his enemy. The man stares back and he knows the man is making his own mental notes. It isn’t long before the door opens and more men enter, and he doesn’t look away from the leader. He knows his comrades are looking but he is patient and knows he will see in time. He can see from the corner of his eye the second man from before and two men who must be Mike and Misha and he doesn’t know which one is which but it doesn’t matter at the moment.

“Damn I own Gen half a deer” one of the new men says as he steps closer to the cells he and his comrades are in. He sweeps his gaze over the man quickly taking in everything. The man is tall, maybe an inch shorter then himself, bald with blue eyes, just muscle he thinks before moving on to the other new man who has stepped closer now. This one is the same height as the other new man but with a head of black hair and extremely bright blue eyes. This man’s head is cocked to the side and his face serious. This one will be someone to contend with, a threat if not watched and it makes him uneasy.

The black haired man turns to the bald betting one “take that one” and nods towards the other cell that done he steps closer to the leader.

The bald man and the short haired brunette move towards the other cell and he growls low in his throat at them without thinking about it as he and Steve do the same. Tom has taken a defensive stance and after a flinch as the bald man opens the door so does Chad and he knows that Chad is the target. The men enter the cell leaving the door cracked but he knows that Tom or Chad won’t make it out on their own. They stand their ground as the men approach and he feels helpless in his separate cell. Tom steps forward as the bald one reaches out and they scuffle for a moment but soon Tom is pinned. The brunette manages to get ahold of Chad fairly easily and marches him out of the cell backwards hands behind his back. The bald man pushes Tom away as he backs out and closes the cell door.

“Take him to the clinic Misha” the leader instructs the black haired man, “Chris stay with them, Mike with me.” The leader doesn’t watch his men as he gives out orders which are followed without complaint.

He and his comrades don’t say anything as Chad is taken away it would be pointless, but at least three of the men now have names. He isn’t quite sure he likes this idea of knowing their names. On one hand the information is good, something they can use but at the same time it means that their captors have no intention of letting them go or possibly ransoming them back to the government. The bald one, Mike, leans against the wall close to Tom’s cell and stares at Tom in almost a leer. He turns his attention back to the leader who is also focusing back on him.

They are back to staring at each other and he suppresses a shiver as the hair on the back of his neck raises as the leader assess him more thoroughly. He has no idea how long this goes on before the brunette Chris rushes back into the room. Chris pulls on the leader’s sleeve causing him to bend over before whispering something he can’t hear into the leader’s ear. When   
Chris lets go the leader straightens and nods as if agreeing to whatever Chris had told him.

“Stay” the leader commands  before he turns on his heal and leaves.

Chris looks him over before looking at Steve and he doesn’t like the way a corner of Chris’s mouth twitches into a smile for a second. He can tell Steve noticed by how his friend tenses up next to him. The room gets that heavy musky scent again and he has to struggle not to snort. He settles for shallower breath half taken through his mouth. He hadn’t seen any vents earlier when he and his comrades had scoped out the room so they couldn’t be pumping anything into the air in here could they? And if they were what was the point if the enemies own men where in with them to also be affected?

“What was Gen going to give you if you won the bet?” Chris asks Mike looking over at the man.

He has no idea who Gen is or what the bet was but it had to be about him and his comrades. Maybe knowing what it was would be to their advantage and if not they had another name of their enemies.

“A very _nice_ evening” Mike sounded a bit board and had stressed the word nice like maybe it had appealed to him and now it didn’t.

He guesses that Gen must be a female and was now more confused than ever. What on earth could they have bet on about their prisoners that would have someone using such a payout as sex? Furthermore he must be missing something if one party bet sex and the other bet an animal. Who in the hell offered a deer?

“Man even I could have told you it was a stupid bet with no chance of winning if she offered you that. There is no way she’d do it if there was any chance she would lose” Chris shook his head and looked back at Steve.

Nothing more is said for a long while until the door opens and Misha leads Chad back in by handcuffs on Chad’s wrists with the leader following. He and his comrades step closer to the front as they watch and he looks Chad over. Chad seems very nervous and is shirtless but otherwise seems unharmed. He stares hard at the leader wishing he could do something to him that would hurt. The handcuffs are removed from Chad by Misha before Misha sends Chad back in with Tom.

“This one” the leader says looking at him still and Misha hands over the handcuffs. Chris joins the leader and they enter his and Steve’s cell. He doesn’t back down and won’t let Steve step in front and they face their opponents side by side. He manages to get in a few hand to hand moves, all of which are blocked before the leader gets on of his wrists. After a turn his hands are cuffed behind him and Chris has Steve against a wall. He is walked out of the cell and Chris follows closing the door.

Misha leads him and the leader out of the building and he has to blink a few times as his eyes adjust to the sun outside. As they walk he struggles a bit to make it difficult, but also to get a better look around. He takes in that they are in a small village of buildings, many of which are the same. Nothing is too big and it wall blends in with the forest around them. He doesn’t see any other people but he knows they are about, can hear them. The clinic as it was mentioned earlier is bigger than the other buildings around it and looks more like an old time store then a clinic. But once they are inside it’s most defiantly a place of healing if again a little old fashion. He is lead to a small room with one tiny window up high, one bed hospital style, and various tools of the trade on counter tops and shelves. He is surprised by the ankle cuff with chain bolted to the floor which he is attached to. The cuffs come off when he is secured in place via ankle chain.

“Take off your cloths” the leader orders him and he stiffens and bears his teeth at the leader not moving. His mind is going in many directions from torture to simple evaluations. “You can take them off or I can cut them off” the leader smiles at him and he has no doubt that the threat will be followed through.

After a moment he crouches down and takes off his boots and socks stuffing them into his boots and moving them a little to the side. Standing up he takes off his shirt and drops it on his boots and waits.

“All of them” the leader orders staring at him and a part of him wants to fight as another part wants to jump to comply with the order.

He takes a breath and pushes his pants and underwear down together stepping out of one leg and letting the other pool around the ankle chain. The leader leers at him his eyes slowly raking over his body and he again has the duel urges to either hide and get away or show off and lean towards the leader.

“Interesting” Misha’s voice interrupts and the leader turns away from him. “It would appear as if our Omegas weren’t traditionally turned by an Alpha. Designing a most interesting mystery” Misha says.

He is very confused now and has no idea what Misha is talking about. He knows Omega is a Greek letter, the last, it is used in math and for wolves. Alpha is also a Greek letter, the first, also used in math and for wolves and even in human society and has a place in the bible. But being used for military purpose or other militant occupation is new to him. It bother him in a deep level and he isn’t sure how he should process this information. The leader seems to be thinking and he doesn’t like the look on the leaders face as he makes whatever conclusion to Misha’s odd observation and musings.

The leader leans against the counter as Misha says “I want to do a full quick work up on all of them then you can have him.” The leader nods as Misha picks up a clip board and using it to point to another one on the counter. “I want that one, think of it as a services render kinda thing for all the work in the stupid lab and what I’m going to have to do in the future.”

He is so stiff as the men talk the tension running through him as if he were a live wire. What kind of enemy wants to have their prisoners looked over before torture or whatever the leader has planned. And the man does have something planned he can see it and Misha has just hinted at it. He knows that torture, beatings, interrogation, or even death could be possibilities and he is prepared or at least he hopes he is. He and his comrades learned about techniques used when in training but if he could he would go through it alone and have his comrades be spared. But Misha wants to do whatever the leader will do to him to Chad if his indication of the other clip board is anything to go by. He has no doubt that the clipboard has something on Chad if Misha is going to use the new one on him. But what could he have gained from Chad besides what they have on him if they hadn’t had Chad all that long. His thoughts are interrupted by the leader and he almost snarls at the man.

“He’s yours as soon as you finish the exams, I’m going to get Mike to help you if you need it I need to talk to my father and Chris.” The leader agrees as if it’s nothing and it probably isn’t to him.

“Of course I will wait for Mike then” Misha sounds pleased and the leader turns and walks out. Misha makes no move towards him in fact doesn’t look at him just pick up the other chart, Chad chart and looks it over.

His thoughts are racing trying to process the last few minutes. He gets that the leader might want to talk to Chris. He gathered that Chris must be his second or best friend or whatever maybe even a close relation. But he is thrown off by the fact that the leader would talk to his father. What had the leaders father to do with anything? Was the father the leader and then man he thought was leader second in command? Was this some kind of cult and not a militant group? After a while of thinking with no answers appearing Mike comes into the room.

Misha puts down Chad’s clipboard and picks up the empty one before turning to him. “Shall we begin” he says rather then asks.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay RL is a mess right now! Mostly Jared this time round, more Jensen next time. Please feel free to comment and tell me how I am doing, kudos make my day and thank you for sticking with me!

Walking back to the holding cells Jared thinks over some of the things he needs to do before the full moon tomorrow night. The meeting with his father and Chris is first, then checking with Misha on his findings of the Omega’s medicals. He had promised Misha the short haired blonde and he would take the green eyed leader. That left the other two Omegas to pick Alphas for. That could take a while as there are quite a few Alphas in the pack that want on Omega. Or he could take a short cut and just give the remaining two Omegas to Chris and Mike thus thanking them for their help and keeping things a low profile until everything can be sorted out with JD Morgan’s demise and the lab fire. Chris as his second certainly deserves it and he will give Chris first pick if he goes this route. He is almost to the holding cells when he spots Genevieve. She looks his way and he waves her over slowing his steps so she can catch and keep up with him.

“I need you to guard our prisoners for a bit” he said not looking at her. Being pack Alpha she wouldn’t question and as a friend she would do as he asked.

“Of course” Genevieve didn’t hesitate in answering. “I take it they are something special” it was a statement and not a question.

He just smiled and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they were inside she gave all the Omegas a sweeping glance and turned to him an eyebrow raised. “Mike go assist Misha, Chris we are going to talk with my father, Gen will stay here and guard our guests” he handed out assignments. Mike took one last look at the three Omegas, breathed deep and left. Chris was at his side in a few short paces and Gen leaned against the wall by the door eyes on the Omegas. The Omegas said nothing just watched and waited. He had no doubt they would fill each other in on who was on watch and what Misha was doing to them as they were cycled through. He wondered if he dropped enough hints if any of them would guess what was going on before the full moon tomorrow. If they did they would be special indeed and he would put money on the green eyed leader. Damn he needed a name for his future mate.

He and Chris left and started towards the house of Gerald and Sherri Padalecki former pack Alpha and mate. They walked in silence making it there in short order as the house was almost on the outskirts of their little village. When Gerald had stepped down and Jared had taken over the Alpha house had been passed on and the former pack Alpha had gotten this house.

The door opened even before he had finished knocking and Sherri stood there with a small smile on her face.

“Alpha” she addressed him formally and tipped her head in acknowledgment of his higher status before looking at Chris “Christian.”

“Mom” he sighed at her and shook his head as she stepped back to let them in. He knew it was protocol to be address as Alpha first but she was his mother for heaven’s sake.

“Your dad is waiting for you in his office, I’ll get some coffee” she walked ahead of them and left them in front of the office door as she went on to the kitchen.

Of course his father would be waiting for him. The raid and fire at the lab was known to the pack, it was why most of them were at home and only came out for guard duty or if necessary until tomorrows full moon. Gerald was a patient man, had to be with him as a son and would wait for him to come and tell him any news and ask for advice. It always went that way and he was glad for the support and trust. Sometimes Jeff was there as well but it seemed he was absent today and he didn’t mind.

He knocked on the door as a courtesy before opening it seeing his father standing waiting behind his desk.

“Alpha, son come in, you to Christian” he gestures them in and sits as Chris closes the door behind them.

“Dad” he says with a smile as he and Chris take seats in front of the desk. When they were younger and getting in trouble sitting in these seats made him and Chris nervous, now they felt right at home in them.

“So either of you two boys wants to tell me what’s going on” Gerald says with mock seriousness.

“Exactly why we are here to talk to you dad” he smiles and has to wait to say anything else as the door opens and Sherri comes in with a tray laden with coffee and additives. When they have all gotten their drinks and settled back with Sherri sitting in a chair by the door to listen in he starts again. “So what do you know so far?”

“I know that that infernal lab was raided and burned. I know Mr. JD Morgan is dead, you wouldn’t have allowed anything else. I know that the humans took casualties and have been snooping around. Rumor has it we have some special guests and I am going to bet that is correct” Gerald sums up.

“You are very correct on all counts and that is the matter on which I seek some advice” he nods. “Our guests are four soldiers that attacked the lab. However they aren’t exactly human.”

Gerald gives a concerned face “not exactly human how?”

“They are weres like us but I doubt they have gone through any transformation, in fact I am sure they don’t even know they are weres. It seems we aren’t the only ones trying to create weres with drugs. It appears the government knows about us and beat us to the punch with designer weres” he explains as Gerald’s expression grows dark and angry and Sherri lets out a gasp. “The soldiers are strong but they have a flaw, one that we can use to our advantage and if we play our cards right we can get the drop on the government too.”

“And how do you propose to get the soldier on our side and keep the government out?” Gerald leans forward to stare at him.

“They are Omegas” he says it and waits.

Gerald’s face goes slack with shock and he sits back and Sherri again gasps behind them. Gerald rubs his hand across his forehead as he thinks for a minute. “So somehow the government found out about weres and tried to create their own, I am going to guess with chemicals not the traditional way” he looks at him to confirm.

“Looks that way, Misha is giving them all a once over so we’ll know for sure” he supplies.

“This has resulted in Omegas they uses as soldiers, soldiers who I am going to assume they never told the truth to otherwise they might not be here. For all the money the government must have spent they appear not to have done all their research on weres. So tell me what is it you are thinking of doing” Gerald looks right into his eyes.

Now he feels like a kid again and barely squashes the urge to squirm in his seat under his father’s serious glare. Out of the corner of his eye he can see that Chris is just as uncomfortable as he is.

“As you know the full moon is tomorrow and as Omegas the soldiers are showing signs of normal Omegas. They have been trained and are strong and are resisting their Omega natural urges but they are there. I want to use that, let them be mated with Alphas as they should be and teach them their place. If they can be taught to accept their new place and their new history we have the start to the solution we were looking for that got us in this mess. With acceptance I also hope to gain information on what happened to them and any information the government has on us, possibly even get close enough to do something about it.” He lays out his plan and Gerald watches him the entire time with a blank expression giving nothing of his thoughts away. He waits in silence once he is done as his former pack Alpha and father thinks.

“This is an ambitious plan that has a lot of variables that could go wrong, do you support this plan as second Christian?” Gerald turns to face Chris for the first time since welcoming him.

“I support my pack Alphas plan and will assist him in making it work, I also personally think that it will work” Chris’s voice is clear and steady as he speaks.

“I personally intend to oversee every step and had planned on taking one of the Omegas as my own to ensure its success” he hopes he sounds as confident as he feels. He really wants the green eyed Omegas but if his father thinks it’s a bad idea he will follow his advice.

“Oh Jared” his mother’s voice cuts his father off and he hears both interest and scolding in it.

“I see” Gerald sighs then thinks for a few more moments. “Your plan does have merits and with a little fine tuning may just work. You have to understand what a risk you are taking both with the plan as a whole and taking one of the Omegas for yourself. There is logic in that too and as long as you can think of a solid plan and write it out with Christian for me to look over and you to keep as a plan and goal I will support you and be available for anything you need with it.”

The vote of support makes a giant weight lift off his shoulders and he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Thank you, I will have it all down by the end of the day” he assures his father.

“You say Misha is looking them over” Sherri comes to stand by her mate. “When he is done and you take the one you want, what of the others?” Sherri does not beat around the bush with anything and it helped as Gerald’s mate and raising Jared. She also has a bit of a vested interest in Jared’s mating and others of the pack.

“Misha is in the process of looking over my intended mate as we speak, he will look over the rest as well. He has asked for one of them for himself and I have agreed. As for the other two I would like to offer one to Christian.” He turns to look at his friend and second “What do you say are you interested?”

Chris looks surprised for all of a second before smiling and nodding “that would be my pleasure Alpha, thank you.”

“Do you have one in mind?” He thinks he knows which one Christian will want.

“The long haired blond in with yours” Chris confirms what he guessed.

“I thought to give one to Mike as well as he is unmated and already helping in keep guard on them. I think it will be better if we keep it in a close circle until after the full moon and things with the lab settle down” he looks to Gerald again.

Gerald nods “that is probably best” he agrees. “I guess congratulations are in order then for your and Christian’s future mating. Tell me about your mates then we’ll leave you to make your plans.”

So he and Chris tell his parents about the two soldiers, Sherri asking all kinds of questions before being left alone for a few hours to work out a detailed plan. When it is done he and Chris go over it with Gerald before copies are made and he and Chris excuse themselves to go back to the holding cells.

When they arrive Mike and Misha are there waiting and all the Omegas and now sitting and watching them.

“Mike a moment if you will, Misha I wish to talk with you after” he holds the door open for Chris to enter the room. Mike comes out and waits for him to start “you have been a big help in taking down the lab and watching over our guests. If you can agree to some terms of a plan I have I would like to offer you one of the Omegas as a mate.” He is blunt about it but gets the same reaction he got from Chris.

“I think I would like that, thank you Alpha. Which one did you have in mind and what are the terms?” Mike is smart in guessing he wouldn’t get to pick which one he would get and asking about the terms shows a willingness to comply.

“The tall black haired one would be yours, and all you need to do is teach him his place and an Omega and to get information out of him for me.” He outlines what he wants as simply as he can pulling a copy of his plan out and handing it to Mike. “This is what I am hoping to do, if you can’t agree to it let me know.”

Mike skims the plan over, he’ll read it in detail later, and nods when he is done. “I can work with this and it seems to be very good.”

“I am glad” he confirms “go get your house ready for keeping an Omega. Keep in mind that he will most likely try to escape so you need to plan for that. You can pick him up when the sun goes down tonight, but bring him back tomorrow morning. I plan for them to have a little bit of a lesson before the full moon.”

“Sure thing, I thank you again Alpha” Mike bows a bit to him and leaves.

He sticks his head back in the main room and spies Misha next to Chris “Misha” he calls and ducks back out. Misha is in the room with him before a minute is over and has a stack of folders in his hand which he extends to him.

“I have finished looking them all over to a medium level of detail, each one has a folder with all their paper results.” Misha jumps right in already knowing what he wants.

He takes the folders and hands over a copy of his plan for Misha to read but Misha just tucks it away in a pocket. “Give me an overview of their exams” he opens the first folder to see it is that of the green eyed Omega.

“No names as of yet their tags have numbers only, your Omega is their leader. He is healthy and in his prime and fertile. A fighter that one, but it’s not really a surprise” Misha sums up. “Next” and he waits for Jared to flip to the next file “the one I want, very similar results to your Omega but he is much more submissive. Third is the other blond, again healthy, prime, fertile, a bit of fight. Last the black haired one, again healthy, prime, fertile with a bit of fight. He however seems to have a bit of a larger rib and lung capacity then the others, nothing to be worried about it won’t affect his health.” Misha waits for him to look at each file as he sums them up and it’s over quickly.

“That is great I thank you for the good work, now go Omegas proof your home and you can pick up your Omega tonight. Have him back tomorrow morning and I may need you help looking them over again just in case” He smiles at his friend. Misha just nods and leaves and he walks back into the main room.

“Gen can I get you to stay for a few hours longer until we return?” He asks as Genevieve has been out most of the night and up most of the day and if she need a break he will give it to her.

She looks him over and shakes her head “I have it covered for a while longer, you go get ready for later” she smirks as she says the last bit.

“Thank you” he tips his head in thanks as well and turns to Chris “let’s go, there are things we both need to do” then taking one last look at the Omegas still sitting he leaves Chris on his heels. As he walks to his home he can’t stop thinking about his Omega and picturing all the ways he can have him.

 

**********

 

Jensen is not at all pleased or comfortable to be standing naked chained to the floor in front of two men who are his enemy. He has no choice however but he knows he won’t cooperate with them as much as he can.

Misha writes something before he turns and hands the clipboard to Mike “I want neat writing I can actually read” he orders and turns back to him. “Don’t try to fight me boy it won’t end well for you and I will be as quick as possible and this will be over in no time and you can go back to your friends.”

He already knows that fighting will be pretty much useless chain up as he is but that doesn’t mean he has to make things easy either. Again he finds it odd that his enemy wants to check him over before anything happens.

Misha circles him slowly just out of his reach looking him over from head to toe a few times. “No major scaring, bites or claw slashes. No tattoos or brandings or obvious impairments” Misha states and Mike writes. “Do you have any disables, or serious illness?” Misha looks in his eyes as he asks as if to judge if the answer will be a lie.

“No” is all he answers because he knows that he has to because Misha will get them one way or another and he would prefer to save his strength for a real issue.

Misha moves to the counter and puts on a pair of gloves before draping a stethoscope around his neck and a blood pressure cuff and pump in the corner of his arm before picking up a thermometer. Misha takes his temperature, blood pressure, heart rate and listens to his lungs. He looks down his throat and Jensen almost bites Misha’s fingers before Misha gives a nerve a pinch. Misha then checks his nose and ears and has him do some flex tests and reflex tests.

“Get on the table” Misha orders after he has pushed a small half bed almost dentist like chair beside him. He looks at it and debates fighting before he sees Mike looking at him like he would enjoy manhandling him up there.

He shoots Mike and Misha an angry look but gets on the table. He puts up a bit of a struggle that doesn’t last long before both his hands are restrained at his sides.

“Be good, don’t struggle” Misha instructs as he winds a tube around his upper left arm.

He sits as Misha draws a few vials of blood and has Mike label them and stick them in a small refrigerator. It would be painful to struggle and possibly damaging for that part so he waits. When Misha pushes a machine with a monitor and some kind of paddle/wand over he struggles. He is not one hundred percent sure what it is but it kinda looks like a sonogram thingy that are used for pregnant women. He has no idea why one would be used on a man and has no desire to find out.

“Sit still or I will restrain you further” Misha instructs as he brings the machine online and Mike steps closer.

“Fuck you” he replies and keeps struggling.

In the end Misha ends up strapping his chest down and his legs around his thighs above the knees and securing them to a draw built into the half bed. Cold gel is slathered on his abdomen and he hisses at the temperature. He growls as Misha presses the paddle/wand where he smeared the gel and drags it over several times. Misha seems fine with everything he sees nodding to himself.

“Everything looks good for an Omega in prime” Misha says as he wipes the gel off after having turned the machine off. “No irregularities, no prior pup” Misha goes on and Mike writes. After a second Misha bends down and comes back into view with a piece of paper the machine must have printed. Misha brings another machine over and his one is a smaller portable x-ray machine.

He jerks about as Misha sets it up and he hopes the can mess up whatever images come out.

“Stop of I will sedate you” Misha informs him and holds up a syringe.

He stills but twitches once every few shots and down right fights when they try to x-ray his teeth. He manages to get in a few “let goes, bustards, and screw yous” which are almost not intelligible as his mouth is pried open, film pushed inside, and jaws held closed for the process.

Last he is measured, weighed, has his eyes and ears tested for level of range, forced to piss in a cup and pictures taken. He this thankfully allowed to go to the bathroom when everything is done even if it is in a chamber pot in front of them, he will take what he can get.

Finally he is allowed to put his underwear and pants back on but he has to leave his shirt, socks and shoes before Misha and Mike march him back to the building and cells that he and his team are being held in. There is a woman there, short with dark brown almost black hair, dark eyes and superior acting attitude who looks them all over as he his lead in.

“On watch duty Gen” Misha says as Mike drags him to his shared cell with Steve.

He is released and turns to watch the new comer, Gen for a moment. This is the one that guessed something about them and will get a deer form Mike. He doesn’t remember seeing her before but his time from the attack on the lab is a bit blurry. She must have been there or seen them on the way back though if she bet on something about them with Mike. She will be one to watch and possibly avoided if they end up here a while. Next he checks his team over and finds nothing out of place from when he left them for his checkup.

“I want the one from before” Misha’s voice interrupts his thoughts and all he can do is watch as Mike and Gen get Chad out of his cell. Misha and Mike take him away presumably to do a checkup like his.

Tom and Steve look to him as soon as Chad, Misha and Mike are gone and he shakes his head. He sweeps his hands over his body and mimes the okay sign then one they have for doctor in code and points out the door. Tom and Steve nod and say nothing, as Gen just watches from by the door.

He has no idea how long the others are gone but when Misha and Mike bring Chad back they take Steve and the process is repeated with Tom after that. Each of his team mates gives the okay sign when they get back. Misha and Mike stay after Tom is brought back and they all wait in silence. He has his team sit down and the two groups just stare at each other.

Not long after Tom is brought back the leader or second leader comes in “Mike a moment if you will, Misha I wish to talk with you after” the man holds the door open for Chris to enter the room.

Mike walks out and nothing happens for a few minutes then the sound of the outer doors closing means that Mike must have left. The leader sticks his head back in “Misha” he calls and pulls his head back out. Misha leaves to join him. After a few more minutes Misha has left from the sound of the doors and the leader walks in.

“Gen can I get you to stay for a few hours longer until we return?” The leader asks Gen after having looked her over.

He does notice that she does look a bit tired and warn but she is still very alert.

Gen gives the leader a look over before answering “I have it covered for a while longer, you go get ready for later” she smirks as she says the last bit.

He thinks he should be a little concerned about her smirk and he is definitely concerned about whatever will happen later. So far things for them have been pretty mild but they can’t stay that way forever.

“Thank you” the leader replies and tips his head to her before turning to Chris who is waiting “let’s go, there are things we both need to do” the leader leaves then with Chris on his heels.

He has no idea what is going on but whatever is going to happen it sounds like it is going to happen tonight. He gets a sinking feeling that it will involve his team and that he might not be able to help them. He thinks back over everything that has happened, everything that has been said to try and make sense of what is going on and about to happen. He comes up with nothing right away but he has until the evening to figure it out. Ignoring their guard he signals for his team to try and get some they will need it for later. Having made sure they understand and are doing as suggested he lets his own thoughts wonder in the puzzle of what is going on hoping he can come up with a solution before the men return later.


End file.
